What I go to school for
by Carrocks123
Summary: Jade is a senior in high school and Robbie is a freshman who likes her. Will Robbie succeed in finding happiness with Jade, even when she has Beck? Read to find out! Rade One-shot, based on the song "What I go to School For" by The Jonas Brothers. Also based on the version by Busted.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Busted, or the Jonas Brothers.**

**Robbie's POV**

I was laying on the couch, listening to music on my laptop. I was typing up a school report when I heard some lyrics that caught my attention.

_Her voice is echoed in my mind_

_I count the days until she is mine_

_I can't tell my friends because they would laugh_

_I love a member of the staff_

_And I fight my way to the front of class_

_To get the best view of her ass_

_I drop the pencil on the floor; she bends down and shows me more_

_Girlfriends I've had plenty, none like Miss Mackenzie_

_Sure, she may be thirty-three, but that doesn't bother me_

_Her boyfriend's working out of town; I find a reason to go round_

_I climb a tree outside her home, to make sure that she's alone_

_I've seen her in her underwear; I can't help but stop and stare_

_She's packed a bag in her trunk, looks like she picked herself a hunk_

_We drive by school to say goodbye, my friends can't believe their eyes_

_That's what I go to school for._

Eww. That was gross. The oddest thing was that the chorus… it suits me. But, I don't like a teacher, I like Jade West. A senior in high school. She is honestly one of the only reasons I stay at my school, Hollywood Arts. Everyone is mean to me except her. I've talked to her once or twice, and we are actually pretty good together. The only thing is that she's taken. That's when it came to me. I have the same case as the guy in this song; except for I don't like a teacher! What if I rewrite the song? Yes! That's perfect! I sat down to concentrate. I'm going to need a comfy place to sit tonight. I saved my school report and opened a new document. Let's see... I wrote, "Jade's Song" across the top.

I began to write.

_Her voice is echoed in my mind, I count the days until she's mine_

_Can't tell my friends because they will laugh_

_I love a girl from senior class_

_I daydream through my freshman math, while she fills out her college apps_

_I'll show her a world where we belong, but she'll have to drive us to the-_

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I yelled, "Who is it?" "It's Beck! Now OPEN UP!" Beck screamed. Oh, great. If it isn't Jade's boyfriend. Beck stormed in the room as I opened the door. "WHY DO YOU LIKE MY GIRLFRIEND?" Beck screamed. "Huh? Why would I?" I lied. "I HEARD YOU SINGING ABOUT HER!" Beck replied. I guess I was singing the lyrics. I had to cover up... "IT'S ABOUT… TRINA!" I lied again. Holy crap. I hate Trina. "Oh, ok." Beck left.

I just decided to continue singing.

_That's what I go to school for,_

_Even if it's a real bore,_

_You can call me crazy,_

_She is so amazing,_

_That's what I go to school for,_

_Even though it is a real bore,_

_Girlfriend's I've had plenty_

_But she's the one that I need_

_That's what I go to school for,_

_That's what I go to school for._

Halfway done, you're doing well, Shapiro. I'll have to lie at the moonlight jam about the song being about Jade, but I'm not saying it's about Trina either. I'm just going to say that the song isn't about anyone and I just thought the song would be a good concept. Alright, it's planned out. Now back to writing.

_Her boyfriend's just turning nineteen,_

_But it doesn't bother me_

_He's back at college out of town,_

_I find a reason to go round._

_I climb a tree outside her home,_

_Just to make sure she's alone_

_She looks up and sees me there,_

_Still I can't help but stop and stare_

_That's what I go to school for,_

_Even if it's a real bore,_

_You can call me crazy,_

_She is so amazing,_

_That's what I go to school for,_

_Even though it is a real bore,_

_Girlfriend's I've had plenty_

_But she's the one that I need_

_That's what I go to school for,_

_That's what I go to school for._

_Everyone that you see all day knows you're looking at me in a different way_

_I guess that's why my marks are getting so high_

_I can see those telltale signs telling me that I was on your mind_

_I can see that you want it more when you told me I'm the one you go to school for._

_I'm what you go to school for._

_She's made her choice and I'm the one, at least until graduation comes,_

_We drive past school to wave goodbye,_

_My friends they can't believe their eyes,_

_That's what I go to school for,_

_Even if it's a real bore,_

_You can call me crazy,_

_She is so amazing,_

_That's what I go to school for,_

_Even though it is a real bore,_

_Girlfriend's I've had plenty_

_But she's the one that I need_

_That's what I go to school for,_

_That's what I, what I, what I,_

_Go to school for._

The ending I had to make up, but I'm hoping it will happen.

I went to bed, sure to rest up for the day ahead.

-The next day, Moonlight Jam-

_That's what I, what I, what I go to school for..._

I had finished singing, when the host said, "That's Robbie's song for his mystery girl!"

I smiled and thought, "OK, time to get kissed by Jade." Then I realized I couldn't say who it was for.

Next Beck came and did a speech about how he loves Jade, and sang a love song. I sat backstage and tried to hold it in, but after a while I couldn't hold it in anymore. I tried super hard, but in the middle of Beck's love song, I burst. I ran on to the stage, grabbed Beck's microphone and sang:

_You just don't know it,_

_It's getting hard to say hello_

_You just don't know it,_

_I'm on the edge of crossing the line_

_I don't want to blow it and show it_

_Before I know you're mine_

_You just don't know it_

_Oh! But you won't see me break_

_Won't make that mistake_

_Oh no,_

_I'll just walk away,_

_There's too much at stake right now,_

_I go on and on singing this song about you,_

_JADE WEST!_

_And that's what's wrong with this song._

_Can you feel it, in the way I look at you?_

_And girl, can you hear it? I'm crying outside_

_I don't wanna see you, be near you,_

_You're a million miles too close_

_Oh! But you won't see me break_

_Won't make that mistake_

_Oh no,_

_I'll just walk away,_

_There's too much at stake right now,_

_I go on and on singing this song about you,_

_JADE WEST!_

_Woaaah oh! And that's what's wrong with this song._

_You don't know the way I feel_

_So I'll stay alone, oh I'll stay alone_

_You won't see me break, won't make that mistake, oh no_

_I'll just walk away, there's too much at stake right now_

_I go on and on, singing this song about you_

_And that's what's wrong with this song_

_That's what's wrong!_

_That's what's wrong with this song,_

_That's what's wrong with this song._

_All because of Beck!_

I ended the song, and ran offstage to cry. After a few sad minutes of crying, I felt a shoulder behind me.

"I made my choice and you're the one, at least until graduation comes." Jade said. I smiled brightly.

We drove past school and waved goodbye, all my friends couldn't believe their eyes, but what can I say? She's what I went to school for.

_Everyone that you see all day knows you're looking at me in a different way_

_I guess that's why my marks are getting so high_

_I can see those telltale signs telling me that I was on your mind_

_I can see that you want it more when you told me I'm the one you go to school for._

_I'm what you go to school for._

_She's made her choice and I'm the one, at least until graduation comes,_

_We drive past school to wave goodbye,_

_My friends they can't believe their eyes,_

_That's what I go to school for,_

What can I say? Songs do come true.


End file.
